The Keep:Pirate Cove/Hails In Other Languages
hailCapatainMIA en - English 'Ahoy! I am the bot from the Pirate Cove. This automated message has been posted here because the current leader of this Guild has gone missing for at least six months. I have alerted the Pirate Cove, and they like to help keep this Guild running smoothly by appointing a new leader. *If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild* — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild — **please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. \n\n' + 'If you wish to be a leader, please address any response to myself @GuildBot and a pirate will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ).' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French 'Ého ! Ici le bot de la Baie des Pirates. Ce message automatique est posté ici car la personne actuellement en charge de cette Guilde n’a pas donné signe de vie depuis six mois. J’ai donné l’alerte à la Baie des Pirates et ils vont aider cette Guilde à continuer de fonctionner en nommant un nouveau chef. *Si vous pensez pouvoir diriger cette guilde correctement* – en étant impliqué, en relançant les conversations si besoin, éventuellement en proposant des défis et de manière générale en améliorant la guilde – **s’il-vous-plaît, annoncez-vous !** Les administrateurs prendront en considération **toutes** les candidatures. \n\n' + 'Si vous souhaitez diriger une guilde, veuillez adresser vos messages à moi-même, @GuildBot et un pirate fera passer le mot. Vous pouvez en apprendre plus au sujet des Pirates de la Baies des Pirates et sur ce que nous faisons ici(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ).' de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailCaptured en - English 'Ahoy! I am the bot from the Pirate Cove. This automated message has been posted here because the current leader of this Guild has left and I have become leader. I have alerted the Pirate Cove, and they like to help keep this Guild running smoothly by appointing a new leader. *If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild* — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild — **please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. \n\n' + 'If you wish to be a leader, please address any response to myself @GuildBot and a pirate will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ).' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailLastRites en - English 'Ahoy! There has been no response to original message asking for a new leader. Because of this decision to delete this guild has been proposed. \n\n' + 'If you do not wish for the guild to be deleted **please speak up NOW**. If no message is posted in the next ' + dayETNoResponse_LastRites + ' days the guild will be deleted. ' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailLastRites_LowActivity en - English 'Ahoy! I am the bot from the Pirate Cove. This automated message has been posted here because there is no active leader. I have alerted the Pirate Cove, however due to the size of this guild and number of lines of chat, it has been proposed to delete this guild. \n\n' + 'If you do not wish for the guild to be deleted please speak up **NOW**. If no message is posted in the next ' + dayETNoResponse_LastRites + ' days the guild will be deleted. ' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailLastRites_NoChat en - English 'Ahoy! I am the bot from Pirate Cove. This automated message has been posted here because there is no active leader. I have alerted the Pirate Cove, however due to the fact there is no chat, this guild has been scheduled for deletion.' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailLastRites_gemsReturned en - English 'The guild-creator' + SINGLEQUOTE + 's gems will be returned to them just in case they ever start using Habitica again. ' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailLastRites_exportChat en - English '\n\nFor those who you wish to keep a copy of these messages, we recommend using the & Guild Data Tool(https://oldgods.net/habitica/cTheDragons/group.html) to export the chat.' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailClearSailing en - English 'The current guild leader is now active in the last 6 months. I am no longer monitoring this guild for new leaders. Thank you.' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian hailRehail en - English 'Ahoy! I am the bot from the Pirate Cove. This is an automated message to remind users I am still looking for a new leader of this guild. If you feel like you would do a good job managing this Guild — that you would be committed, keep the chat going if needed, possibly run some challenges, and generally overall improve the guild—**please speak up**! The admins will consider **everyone** who applies. If you are already an active member, being a guild leader should not take that much more time than it does now.\n\n' + 'If you wish to be a leader, please address any response to myself @GuildBot and a pirate will pass your response on. You can learn more about the Pirates of the Pirate Cove and what we do here(http://habitica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Keep:Pirate_Cove/FAQ).' ar - Arabic eo - Esperanto fr - French de - German ro - Romanian, Moldavian, Moldovan ru - Russian